Caring Hands
by lordThneed
Summary: ¿Creías que afrontabas los problemas tu solo? ¿Que nadie te cuidaba ni velaba por ti? Si tu respuesta fue positiva déjame decirte que estas equivocado, tus plegarias siempre son escuchadas. Esta es la historia de los hermanos Strider y como conocieron a sus nuevos protectores un tanto peculiares que les alejaran del mal camino y ayudaran en sus problemas. Yaoi. AU. Sburb


…Lo sé, debería estar escribiendo el siguiente cap de "Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar" pronto habrá upd8 donde les explicare, pero había tenido esta idea en mente y tenía que sacarla.

**Homestuck no me pertenece, si asi fuera …no habría tanta muerte y..nah si la habría**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Caring Hands**_

La tristeza inundaba la habitación iluminada tenuemente por las velas. Un pequeño grupo de personas vestidas de negro daban su más sentido pésame, algunos lloraban y otros sólo daban tristes miradas al ataúd que se encontraba en el centro del salón. El ambiente olía a rosas y algo de vainilla por las velas que daban algo de calidez al lugar.

Pasaron las horas y sólo quedaban ambos hermanos del difunto, Dirk y Dave Strider, de 16 y 12 años respectivamente. No lloraban ni decían palabra alguna, sólo se dedicaban a observar el difunto cuerpo de su querido Bro.  
-Podremos con esto Dave- hablo el de ojos anaranjados abrazando a su hermano menor. Ellos eran Strider, su Bro les había enseñado a salir adelante.

**4 años después**

-Me voy a clases...Dirk- Dave se acomodó sus lentes oscuros mientras tomaba su mochila y salía para la escuela.

Ya habían pasado 4 años desde la extraña muerte de su hermano mayor y su relación con Dirk no era la mejor, se habían apoyado pero nunca habían sido muy unidos por lo que había un vacío entre ambos. Pero aún así su hermano le preocupaba ya llevaba días actuando más extraño de lo usual y solía regresar tarde a casa de la universidad. El rubio soltó un suspiro mientras entraba a la escuela adquiriendo su pose de chico cool desinteresado, deseaba que alguien ayudara a su hermano.

_**Caring Hands**_

Dave no lo sabía pero alguien escuchaba sus plegarias, una mujer alta de cabello negro corto y unos hermosos ojos verdes soltaba un suspiro de preocupación, a veces se preguntaba como los humanos podían ser tan problemáticos pero ese era su trabajo. Se levantó de su asiento acomodando su vestido blanco con detalles dorados llamó a su secretaria.

-Leijon llama a Egbert y a Crocker a mi oficina-

-Si Dolorosa-

Era conocida como la Dolorosa, consideraba que tenía uno de los trabajos más importantes del cielo y ese era cuidar de los humanos, era algo así como la Jefa de los ángeles guardianes. Usualmente estos eran asignados a los humanos desde su nacimiento pero los encargados de ambos Strider habían desaparecido misteriosamente, bueno eso decían para encubrir que Gamzee y Tavros se habían ido a su "luna de miel" ...si de 2 años, a veces Cupido se pasaba con sus flechazos y solo le ocasionaba más problemas a la pobre ángel. Unos suaves golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos

-Adelante- dio un sorbo a su te mientras ambos ángeles entraban a su oficina, eran parientes muy lejanos pero muy parecidos, Crocker era de cabello negro corto y ojos azules ocultos tras sus lentes y Egbert igual pero sus ojos eran de un azul más fuerte.

-Bienvenidos, gustan algo de tomar?-

-No gracias Dolorosa- rechazó cortésmente el ojiazul.

-Supongo que saben porque los llame no?- ambos asistieron con la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro, mayormente John que no dejaba de dar brinquitos y temblar cual perro Chihuahua.

-Significa que ya tendremos un humano que cuidar- soltó Jane con una sonrisa iluminando su pálido rostro, ella a diferencia de Egbert tenía más tiempo trabajando en el negocio de los Ángeles Guardianes mientras que para él era su primer humano.

-Exacto, pero estos humanos son...algo especiales- les dio una carpeta a cada uno con toda la información de ambos Striders- Ellos eran los protegidos de Makara y Nitram, y como sabrán ellos…"desaparecieron" –hizo comillas con sus dedos- Su misión es cuidar de estos chicos, reparar su relación y en general, ayudarlos con los problemas y alejarlos del mal camino. Jane se hará cargo del mayor y tu John del otro. Irán mañana a primera hora, pueden retirarse- Ambos ángeles hicieron una leve reverencia ante sus superior para después salir de la blanca habitación.

-Tu primera misión John- la chica abrazo al menor sonriendo- Asegúrate de empacar tus cosas y de despedirte de la gente de aquí-

-Gracias Janey- correspondió al abrazo- ¿Cuánto suelen durar estas misiones?-

-Uh…-la de cabello azabache se quedó unos segundos pensando- Depende, como solo somos sustitutos quizás hasta que todo este arreglado, eso puede durar hasta años John-

-Jane…me da algo de miedo. ¿Y si lo echo todo a perder? ¿y si las fuerzas del mal me vencen y Dave se hace malo?- recibió una buena jalada de mejillas de la chica.

-No digas eso, ten confianza en ti. Lo harás bien John- el azabache solo asintió mientras comenzaba a leer el expediente de su protegido. No podía esperar al siguiente día.

_**Caring Hands**_

_¿Qué dicen? ¿Debería continuar?_


End file.
